


I Keep Forgetting

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie slipped off AJ's shirt, and Kevin slipped from AJ's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep Forgetting

“Get that cute ass over here, McLean,” Donnie Wahlberg smiled, beckoning AJ forward. The Backstreet Boy rushed forward and drew Donnie into a tight hug. “God, it's only been a month, but it feels like forever. Shit.”

“I missed you,” AJ said into Donnie's ear, before Donnie released him. AJ looked up at him and smiled.

“Those big brown eyes,” Donnie sighed, cupping AJ's cheek. “Come here, baby.”

Without a noticeable pause, AJ leaned up and received a sweet kiss, which soon deepened as Donnie dug his tongue between AJ's lips and teeth. AJ knew, in the back of his mind, that he shouldn't be doing this. This was the second time he'd showed up at Donnie's doorstep to tell him that now he and Kevin were back together. He'd come here to end things, because the last time he'd showed up, it had slipped his mind and the two of them ended up in bed together. But the way Donnie's hands were pulling his waist close and holding him so lovingly was killing him, and he found Kevin slipping from thought. AJ was a sucker for being loved and touched and held. And Donnie was so good at it. He was so strong, and his hugs were so tight.

But still.... Kevin.

Then again, Kevin didn't know AJ had developed a thing with Donnie over the NKOTBSB tour. No one knew, actually, because they'd kept it secret. Because it was just sex, really. It wasn't like people needed, or even wanted, to know.

Yeah, AJ had come over here with the intention of being honest and telling Donnie he couldn't keep doing this with him, but... was Donnie pushing him in the direction of the bedroom? Damn.

AJ justified it in his mind: well, Kevin was still with Kristin technically. Separated, but not legally. He was moving some of his stuff over Kevin's house next week, but it's not like that meant AJ had to be faithful – not yet. Once Kevin filed for divorce, AJ wouldn't touch another man or woman. He wouldn't touch Donnie again. 

But Donnie had him on the bed now, the bed they'd tangled themselves in the sheets of quite a few times in the past couple years. It was on and off. AJ had been with others, too, and only came to Donnie when they both happened to be in town.

“God, baby, you look so hot today,” Donnie groaned, and then he shoved his tongue into AJ's ear. AJ scraped his nails down Donnie's shirt, searching for the end of it so he could pull it off.

It was early in the afternoon. AJ was meeting Kevin for dinner, but if they did this quick, he could run home and shower before going to the restaurant. So, figuring he'd just talk to Donnie after, AJ allowed the older man to strip him. It's not like he was going to put forward any effort to stop it, if he was honest with himself.

AJ rode him hard, first, and then Donnie nearly fucked him through the mattress, loving arms ensnaring him like a vice while AJ's feet bounced off his waist. There was no way AJ was having sex with Kevin that night, because he had bruises on his ass, collarbone and hips. There was no hiding what he'd done, even if he used the makeup case Rochelle kept at his house.

AJ went to roll out of bed after dozing off for about twenty minutes. The sun was a bit lower in the sky, casting an orange glow through the bedroom. Donnie's hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.

“Where you going, baby?” Donnie asked sleepily.

“I got a dinner date,” AJ said, and Donnie released his arm. He pulled on his socks.

“You sure you don't wanna cancel and stay here with me?” Donnie asked, rolling over to admire his lover, “Do this a few more times? We still haven't tried out that new hot tub I got, you know.”

Oh, that sounded nice, AJ thought as he got lost in Donnie's bright, lively eyes. It would cure all of AJ's aches after what they'd just done. AJ could nearly feel the hot water caressing his skin. Which reminded him that he really needed to get home if he was to have time for that shower.

“God, I wish,” AJ sighed. “Can't, though. It's, uh, it's with Kevin.”

“Oh, cool,” Donnie said. AJ never told him about his and Kevin's past. AJ never told Donnie about much of anything, really; Donnie didn't tell AJ about much of anything, either, and it was all the same. Really, the extent of their relationship was sex, watching movies on Donnie's couch, and making out and having sex while watching movies on Donnie's couch. Still, Donnie did understand that AJ had a lot of respect for and a deep friendship with Kevin, and he would be the last to encroach. “Guess you better go, then, eh?”

“Yeah,” AJ said, standing up and pulling on his jeans. “Hey,” he said through his shirt as he dropped it over his head.

“Yeah?”

“I gotta talk to you about something next time, is that cool?”

“Sure,” Donnie said. “Is it urgent? Cause I'm gonna be in Boston for the next few weeks, babe, but if it can wait, that's perfectly fine.”

“Um, yeah, it can – it can wait until next time we see each other, really. It's not that big of a deal, so. I just wanted to let you know. So I'd remember to tell you,” AJ rambled. He bent over and tied his shoes.

Donnie pulled on some jeans and walked him to the front door, his hand falling down on AJ's ass when they arrived there.

“It's been fun, sweetheart,” Donnie said, smacking a kiss on AJ's lips. AJ melted as those arms came around him again for a tight hug. “I'll see ya next time, alright?”

He smacked AJ on the butt and let him out the door.

“Yeah,” AJ said, already pulling out his phone to text Kevin and tell him how excited he was for their date, “see ya next time!”

 


End file.
